Your Funeral
"Your Funeral" is the 61st episode of How to Get Away with Murder, as well as its fifth season's premiere. Summary Annalise selects students for her new legal clinic at Middleton and juggles job offers from competing firms, all while the Keating 4 attempt to move on from last semester’s turmoil. And in a startling flash-forward, a new mystery is introduced and it shakes things up for everyone.How to Get Away With Murder - Episode 5.01 - Your Funeral - Synopsis - SpoilerTV Plot Notes and Trivia 'Notes' *The title along with the writer, director, and filming dates were all revealed when creator/director Peter Nowalk posted a picture of the first page of the script of the first episode of the fifth season on his Instagram story.https://twitter.com/fyeahtgawm/status/1017872300408836096 *According to Conrad Ricamora's Instagram, he, and presumably the rest of the cast, received the script for the first episode on June 29, 2018.https://twitter.com/fyeahtgawm/status/1012899578188709888?s=21 *Filming for the episode is scheduled to take place from July 19, 2018 to July 31, 2018. *This will be the first episode of the series where Rome Flynn‘How To Get Away With Murder’: Rome Flynn Upped To Series Regular For Season 5 - Deadline, Timothy Hutton‘How To Get Away With Murder’: Timothy Hutton Joins As Series Regular In Season 5 - Deadline, and Amirah Vann‘How To Get Away With Murder’: Amirah Vann Upped To Series Regular For Season 5 - Deadline are credited as main cast following their promotion to main cast which was announced before the premiere of season 5. *On July 26, 2018, photos were released which depicted Viola Davis, Jack Falahee, Aja Naomi King, Karla Souza and Rome Flynn filming at USC.https://twitter.com/fyeahtgawm/status/1022427214543970305 *Before the episode even premiered, Peter Nowalk announced that that the truth about what happened to Sandrine Castillo would be revealed in this episode.Fall TV Spoilers 2018: Scoop on 40 Returning Favorites - TVLine *Asher Millstone calls Connor Walsh "Waitlist", since he managed to return to law school after he was kicked out for low grades; this is a reference to the nickname that Connor gave Wes Gibbins for being accepted off of the waitlist. *Asher mentions Michaela Pratt getting Simon Drake deported back to Pakistan where he is not allowed to be 'gay'. This happened in "Nobody Else Is Dying". *Annalise Keating is offered a job at Caplan & Gold. Tegan Price offered to get Annalise a job at the firm in "Was She Ever Good at Her Job?". *Annalise mentions various law firms who have offered her jobs such as Lindstrom, Shawesh Group, Summers & Powers along with Caplan & Gold. *Laurel Castillo mentions that both she and Frank Delfino were baptized, though neither are religious. This is one of the reasons why Laurel chose to baptize Christopher Castillo. *Oliver Hampton confirms that the FBI has frozen the Castillos bank accounts, and therefore Laurel has no money. 'Goofs' *During the episode, there's a shot in which Frank is taking off his shirt for Laurel where a cameraman can be seen in the background.https://twitter.com/fyeahtgawm/status/1046164260227706880 'Important Events' *The Keating 4 start their third year of Middleton University's law school. *Annalise Keating starts a teaching clinic at Middleton of which 25 third-year law students are chosen. Gabriel Maddox, although a second-year student, was chosen along with the Keating 4 aside from Asher Millstone. *Annalise takes a job at Caplan & Gold despite it not being her first choice of law firms to work at. *Laurel Castillo has Christopher Castillo baptized, like herself and Frank Delfino. She officially names Annalise and Frank as godparents. *Michaela Pratt moves on from Asher and calls Marcus Walker to tell him that she wants them to start a relationship. He turns her down. *Connor Walsh, Oliver Hampton, Laurel and Michaela move into a new house together so that Connor and Oliver can save enough money for their wedding. *Three months later, at the Coliver Wedding reception, Connor and Oliver hold their wedding. There's a person bleeding outside of the tent. Bonnie walks over to the person and covers the person's mouth and nose, preventing them from breathing. 'Title' *Frank Delfino approaches Gabriel Maddox, and observes him playing basketball on a court with another person. Once he has finished playing, Frank asks Gabriel if he can play with him. Maddox replies by saying "your funeral", referring to Gabriel beating him in the game. **'"Your Funeral"' - Gabriel Maddox 'Music' Multimedia 'Gallery' 501Promo (1).png 501Promo (2).png 501Promo (3).png 501Promo (4).png 501Promo (5).png 501Promo (6).png 501Promo (7).png 501Promo (8).png 501Promo (9).png 501Promo (10).png 501Promo (11).png 501Promo (12).png 501Promo (13).png 501Promo (14).png 501Promo (15).png 501Promo (16).png 501Promo (17).png 501Promo (18).png 501Promo (19).png 501Promo (20).png 501Promo (21).png 501Promo (22).png 501Promo (23).png 501Promo (24).png 501Promo (25).png 501Promo (26).png 501Promo (27).png 501Promo (28).png 501Promo (29).png 501Promo (30).png 501Promo (31).png 501Promo (32).png 501Promo (33).png 501Promo (34).png 501Promo (35).png 501Promo (36).png 501Promo (37).png 501Promo (38).png 501Promo (39).png 501Promo (40).png 501Promo (41).png 501Promo (42).png 501Promo (43).png Behind the Scenes 501BTS (1).png 501BTS (2).png Poster 501Poster.png 'Videos' How to Get Away with Murder 5x01 Sneak Peek "Your Funeral" (HD) Season 5 Episode 1 Sneak Peek References es: Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Season Premieres